


【全职】【all叶】我们一起来玩超有趣的变装游戏吧

by sniff_xiuxiu



Category: all叶 - Fandom, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniff_xiuxiu/pseuds/sniff_xiuxiu
Kudos: 3





	【全职】【all叶】我们一起来玩超有趣的变装游戏吧

01

最近荣耀网游非常非常不太平。

按说这应该是荣耀难得安宁的一个夏季，中国队在苏黎世刚刚拿了世邀赛的冠军。这种上升到国家层面的荣耀让联赛的胜负都黯然失色。  
甚至连决赛之后常有的工会大乱斗都消停了很多。

冯主席觉得自己买药的钱都明显变少了。

然而一切的平静都终结于荣耀网游的又一次更新。  
这一天，荣耀的最高等级提升至八十级。  
这一天，冯主席又再次想起了被药瓶支配的恐惧。  
可能这就是传说的，天要下雨娘要嫁人，荣耀女神搞起事来拦都拦不住。

等冯宪君发觉不对的时候，荣耀职业圈最顶尖的大神全都涌进了网游里，还是开着自己的大号。  
这一群亮闪闪的id在网游里亮起来的时候，造成了多大的轰动可想而知。  
其实开着大号上线也没什么，毕竟等级提升之后职业角色也需要练级麻，如果能够顺手再抢几个80级野图boss，拿下几个副本首杀就更美了。

可是他们一个都没抢到。

其实一个也没抢到也没什么，毕竟现在的副本记录挂着的是君莫笑的名字。  
可是，除了君莫笑，谁能告诉大家，挂在副本记录上的无敌最俊朗，神说要有光，忧郁小猫猫这又是谁？  
叶修这厮都退役了怎么还这么能搞事，那三个马甲下面的难道又是他不知道从哪里挖来的兴欣下一代搞事担当么？

冯宪君坐不住了，找不到叶修，主席迂回的打给了陈果。  
“我说小陈啊，叶修现在退役了对网游还挺上心啊哈哈。”  
“谢谢主席关心了，他就是闲不住随便打打。”  
“那无敌最俊朗……”  
“嗨，都说了就是随便找人组了队，主席费心了哈。哟，网吧有人踢了总电源，不行我得去看看，客人要闹了，那主席再见。”  
啪，陈果挂了电话。  
这是在驴我啊。冯宪君想。  
罢了罢了，既然找不着叶修，那就去慰问一下各个战队好了，别让他们因为网游影响了状态。

“文州啊，最近战队都挺好的吧哈哈，让大家注意训练啊，别太为网游分心了。”  
“谢谢主席关心，我有分寸。”  
还是文州好，比叶修听话多了。

“文清啊，也别太在意网游了，让大家注意休息注意训练。”  
“知道，霸图一如既往。”  
小韩虽然不苟言笑了点，当队长还是很让人放心的。

“小周，作为队长要给队员做好榜样，不要让大家沉迷网游，还是训练最重要。”  
“嗯。”  
这个……小周虽然不爱说话，应该不会乱来吧。

……

不知道如果冯主席听说他的这些听话，让人放心还不乱来的队长们统统泡在网游里，甚至准备组队围剿叶修，他的药还够不够。

王杰希，喻文州，黄少天，韩文清，张新杰，周泽楷，孙翔，楚云秀……阵容豪华到让冯主席窒息。

02

荣耀网游，八十级地图，无影深渊。

“叶修呢？”  
王杰希操纵着王不留行问君莫笑，君莫笑后面还站着无敌最俊朗三个角色。  
“我就是叶修啊。”君莫笑的系统脸上仿佛挂上了疑惑。“王杰希你说什么呢？”  
王不留行绕着君莫笑转了几圈。  
“不，你不是，在这种时候叶修会叫我大眼，不是王杰希。”  
君莫笑摊摊手。  
“不愧是魔术师，既然你们都知道了，那我就不装了。不是我不想告诉你们，是他真的不让我说。”王杰希愣是从君莫笑的系统脸上看出了一丝无奈。  
“我靠不是吧，你真的是真的君莫笑？我的意思是你就是游戏角色而不是老叶在操纵？那老叶呢老叶在哪？你不会……把老叶反噬了自己有了意识吧我靠，王杰希你才开始跟我说我还不信……”黄少天震惊的都忘了打字，直接开着麦吵吵嚷嚷。夜雨声烦也在屏幕上上窜下跳。  
“叶修带着你们一起刷副本？那为什么首杀记录上没有他的名字？还是说……他是你们三个之间的一个？”索克萨尔指着无敌最俊朗三个，可他在看到忧郁小猫猫的大胸之后一秒就推翻了自己的推断。

喻文州觉得自己的脑内画面太诡异了。

“啧，行了你们，别欺负我儿子。笑笑啊，到这里来。”  
众人和众角色顺着君莫笑转头的方向看过去，只见无影深渊地图角落里一个草丛中钻出一个人，这个人单手插着口袋，另一手冲君莫笑招招，嘴里还叼着草叶。看到大家都在看他，还笑眯眯的冲人群摆摆手。  
君莫笑屁颠屁颠的就站到了那人身边，还殷勤的帮忙拍打他身上粘上的草叶。

最怕空气突然安静。  
一秒，两秒，三秒……  
一时间，不论是屏幕上的角色还是屏幕外操纵角色的人统统都瞪大了眼，王杰希的小眼睛都和他的大眼一样大了。

孙翔觉得屏幕里的一叶之秋明显僵直了一秒，虽然有些荒谬，但在没有受到伤害的情况下，这个僵直显然是角色自身的行为。

“叶……叶修？！”这是黄少天第二次有什么话都不想说的想法。  
“啊，是我。”叶修掏掏耳朵，“行了，看够了吧，看够了就散了散了，我还要带他们抢boss呢。”  
“怎么回事？”大漠孤烟站出来挡了叶修的路，显然韩文清并不想买账。  
“啧，老韩你不是看见了么，一觉醒来我就变成了帐号卡，身边就是他们几个。”  
“那无敌最俊朗他们是？”  
“我们当过干爹的马甲！”叶修还没说话，无敌最俊朗就喊起来，脸上露出一个很不俊朗的傻笑。  
然后众人看忧郁小猫猫的眼神就不对了。  
还干爹？  
没想到你是这样的叶修。

03

叶修要跑。  
最先反应过来的是一叶之秋。  
战矛一挑就冲着掩护的君莫笑冲过来。却邪和千机伞碰撞，发出铿铿的响声。  
孙翔抚额，多次按键盘无果，他确定一叶之秋已经造反了，八头牛也拉不回来。虽然很不爽，但孙翔只能选择喝着六个核桃看戏。  
幸好他还能开麦。  
“孙翔干得好，拖住君莫笑，我们去追叶修。”黄少天吼道。  
“咳，不是我在打。一叶之秋造反了。”  
“管他是谁在打。你在这拖住喽啊，我先走了。”黄少天的声音越来越远，逐渐跑远的夜雨声烦还回头冲一叶之秋扮了个鬼脸。

孙翔很气，他也想去追叶修，可一叶之秋居然和君莫笑聊起天来，角色头顶上的文字泡一个接一个，简直比黄少天还烦。  
“一叶你这么无情啊，算起来我还是你弟弟，我们名字都是沐橙干妈起的呢。”君莫笑撑着伞盾扛了却邪一矛，嘴里垃圾话还不停。  
“骗人。叶修只有我一个。”正直的斗神一叶之秋到底比不过不走寻常路的君莫笑，出招登时有些凌乱。  
“哎，不打了，叶修应该跑远了。再见，一叶哥哥。”君莫笑变换千机伞，一个押枪把自己送出老远，留下一叶之秋拄着却邪站在原地。  
孙翔看一叶之秋没有要追的意思，试探的动了动键盘，斗神在他的操纵下动了两下。  
得，熊孩子打了败仗倒是愿意让自己操纵了。孙翔继续扶额，赶忙操纵角色追上去，一边追着一边心情复杂。  
孙翔自认为操纵一叶之秋还算合格，就算比不上叶修但也水平不差，但刚刚那种被儿子当面嫌弃的场面是怎么回事。  
曾经沧海难为水，除却巫山不是云。  
难为孙翔能从他仅存不多的语文储备中想出这句话。

当一叶之秋和孙翔到达主战场的时候，交战形式可谓是非常明朗了。  
比一叶之秋先到达的君莫笑被索克萨尔和夜雨声烦围住，掩护叶修的则是三个普普通通的玩家角色，而叶修，虽然进入了游戏里面，他好像没表现出能够释放技能的迹象。估计之前刷副本，他担当的只是个指挥的角色。  
这种阵容对上拥有心脏大师喻文州和张新杰，还有无数顶尖职业大神压阵的队伍，可以说是毫无胜算了。  
“王大眼你星星射线往哪打呢，别伤及无辜啊我会痛的！”叶修藏在忧郁小猫猫的后面喊。  
围堵的一方听见叶修的叫声，战斗停滞了一秒，显然他们之前并没有想到叶修会受伤的情况。张新杰的一个回复术就刷到了叶修身上，叶修眯起眼享受圣光的沐浴。  
“不错，你们还算是有良心。”  
然后喻文州一个六星光牢把他锁了起来。

04

包子是在叶修最危急的时候出现的。  
只不过叶修没想到，包子的到来把他推进了一个更加危险的境地。

“老大，老板娘说可能有人来欺负你，我来帮忙了！”包子帅气的拿着板砖冲上来，然后一直很沉默的一枪穿云默默在包子入侵经过的路线上伸出了一只脚。  
包子入侵摔了个狗啃泥。  
在摔倒之前包子还不忘努力向叶修的方向伸手，做出一副情深深雨蒙蒙的样子。荣耀女神在上，包子摔倒的时候抓住了叶修的裤子，然后就这么扯了下来。  
账号卡和他们的操作者们齐齐发出了抽气的声音。

沉默，沉默是中华民族的传统美德。

叶修看着趴在地上的包子，包子看着被他扒下的裤子，众人看着叶修被扒下裤子后露出的雪白肉感的屁股蛋子。  
索克萨尔布下的六星光牢仍旧闪着蓝光，叶修裸着的脚踝上缠绕着术士虚拟的锁链。

嘶……突然想犯罪，想玩囚禁play。

最先反应过来的是张新杰，石不转冲到叶修面前，用牧师不应该有的大力把包子入侵扔到百米外，然后脱下牧师袍把叶修包了个严实。  
托他第一个冲上来的福，张新杰和石不转得以近距离的看到叶修爬满耳廓的薄红。  
叶修本人是第二个反应过来的，他强做镇定的提上自己的裤子，清了清嗓子。  
“那个……意外意外……话说你们抓我干嘛？”  
“那你跑的这么快干嘛？”孙翔怼道。  
“这不抢了你们的boss么，我可还不起……不跑难不成还等着被打啊？”  
“没事。”楚云秀似乎非常满意刚刚看到的，一时间没有反应过来，现在才慢悠悠的说，“不用你还，可以肉偿。”  
联盟女神之一看着叶修身上穿着的那件禁欲牧师袍，露出了无比内涵的笑容。  
“我有一个不成熟的小想法……其实荣耀里面各个职业的衣服都挺好看的。”

05

据内部人员透露，职业圈大神们最近好像都迷上了荣耀里头的装扮系统。  
据说某日黄少天和周泽楷为了争论两件泳装哪一件更好看而吵了起来。哦这个吵是指黄少天在单方面的说，周泽楷选择冷暴力以对。总之画面很美很梦幻。  
又据说，为了促进联盟和谐，减少职业选手之间的矛盾，联盟内部推出了一款叫做奇迹暖（ye）暖（xiu）的游戏。  
好评率似乎还挺高呢。  
End


End file.
